V Day
by toonmili
Summary: Max has a secret admirer
1. Default Chapter

DESCLAIMER: the characters of Dark Angel don't belong to be.  
  
RATING: G  
  
STORY: V-DAY Mystery.  
  
SUMMARY: Max has a secret admirer. A Valentine's Day story.  
  
NOTE: I know this is so out of season but I couldn't wait so long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHATPTER: 7 days and counting.  
  
  
  
" Hold it missy," Normal called out to Max before she walked out the entrance. " One more package before you go," he said handing a package in a red box.  
  
Max frowned and turned around, " but it's four o clock."  
  
" But you didn't come to work yesterday," he said mocking her voice.  
  
She rolled her eyes and took the package and the form. When she locked at it she saw it was addresses to her. " Ok I'll deliver this," she said.  
  
" Well get going, Bip."  
  
" Ha, ha it's for me." She signed the form and walked out the door.  
  
Max walked into her apartment some minutes later. She put down her bag pack and the package and went to the refrigerator. After she drank a glass of water she finally picked up the package. When she opened it she saw that the box had red roses in it. " Oh how cute," she said. She looked to see if there was a note that came with it but there was none. She knew who it was immediately * it has to be Logan * she thought. How she wished he could just move on and forget about her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She lifted up each rose and smelt it, there was seven roses. She wasn't very girly or any thing but she liked it when she got flowers.  
  
She walked out side to pay phone and dialed Logan's number. She waited for an answer. " Thanks." She said when some one picked up the phone.  
  
" Huh."  
  
She heard the voice and noticed it definitely was not Logan she was talking to. " Is Logan there?" she asked.  
  
" Oh hi Max."  
  
She realized the voice and it was Asha's. She didn't have anything against her but every time she heard her voice she would get annoyed, " Hi Asha."  
  
"I'll go get Logan,"  
  
" Hi Max, what up" Logan said sometime after.  
  
" Hey yourself," she said playfully.  
  
" So, you called,"  
  
" I just wanted to say thanks for the flowers." She smiling and playing with the telephone cord.  
  
" What flowers?" he asked totally confused.  
  
" The ones you sent fro me," she said.  
  
" I'm sorry but I didn't sent you flowers."  
  
" Oh ok then," she said feeling embarrassed. " Well bye." * that was embarrassing * she said to her self. If Logan didn't sent her the flowers then who the hell did. She went back inside and locked through the box for a note once more. She still didn't find anything. Why would someone send her flowers and not write a note. How would she be able to thank them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night at Crash, Max Original Cindy, Alec and Sketchy sat a table drinking beer. Max still had her mind on the flowers she got so she decided to ask her friends what they thought about it.  
  
" So today, I got some flowers from someone and they didn't leave a note." She said this causally making sure she didn't sound too faltered or worried.  
  
" Oh how cute Logan sent Maxie flowers," Alec said in a babyish voice.  
  
"F.Y.I it wasn't Logan."  
  
" How are you so sure?"  
  
" I already asked."  
  
" You mean to say there are other men in this city besides Logan." He said sarcastically.  
  
" Boy shut up," Original Cindy said. " What do you know about love?"  
  
" A lot more than you think."  
  
Max knew what he meant by that. She could detect a tinge of sorrow in his eyes when he said it but he hid it well from Cindy and Sketchy.  
  
" I think flowers is so over done," said Sketchy.  
  
"No it's not," said Max. " It's simple and sweet."  
  
" And you like simple and sweet?" Alec asked like he doubted her.  
  
" Yeah, I guess."  
  
" I don't trust that some unknown lovesick puppy slash stalker is watching my girl and keeping his identity secret." OC said. " You know I'll have to open a can of wop ass for him."  
  
" I'll be glad if Max could be with anyone besides Logan," Alec said. He didn't mean to say that out loud. He knew Max would fire back. " I mean Logan suppresses any form of happiness there is in our never happy Max."  
  
"I was happy before I met you." She grunted.  
  
" Really?" he asked like eh didn't care.  
  
" Really," she said nodding her head.  
  
" Well I'm sorry I made you so unhappy Max." he knew he sounded too serious when he said that. He didn't want her to think he cared or anything.  
  
OC looked at Alec, she could tell he was hurt by what Max said. Max just turned away and said nothing. There was too much stiffness at the table. This was beer time not get angry time. " How 'bout we get more beer and then play a game of pool. Alec and I versus Max and Sketchy. Winner gets 100 bucks"  
  
" Sounds fun, although I don't think Max could play that good though." Sketchy said. He too had noticed the stiffness.  
  
" You'll see." OC knew her friend was good at pool and practically everything. " So y'all in or what?" she asked max and Alec.  
  
" I'm in." Max said.  
  
" Yeah what ever." Alec said.  
  
NOTE: I wrote this a while ago but I didn't think it was good enough to post. I obviously changed my mind. 


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER: Intruder Alert.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday morning Max walked in Jam Pony early, she was in a good mood and actually felt like doing her job. She walked over to the board to see what sector she was running that day. She noticed she was running sector five and so was Alec. She looked around to see were Alec was. She walked to the back to see if Normal knew where he went.  
  
Normal had just rapped up a conversation he was having on the phone and looked up and saw Max at his desk. " Why aren't you working?" he asked. He seemed a little angry about something.  
  
" I just wanted to know where Alec is."  
  
" Unlike you he actually does work."  
  
" So he left already?"  
  
"Yeah so BIP." Normal shouted.  
  
She thought that he would at least wait for her so they could go together, that's what he usually did. " I'm going OK."  
  
Max took some packages and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was some traffic at the sector police checkpoint. There was apparently some holdup because someone was trying to get pass with a fake sector pass. Max sat impatiently in a long line. She glanced to see how much people was ahead of her and saw that Alec was close to the front. She called him out. " Alec!" she shouted. She saw him almost turn his head and then he tuned around and drove up the security guard who carefully inspected his sector pass. She called him again and he didn't even attempt to turn around. "What's up with him?" she asked herself. She knew he heard her so why the hell didn't he turn around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Max got back to Jam Pony she saw Original Cindy talking with Alec and Sketchy, they were laughing at something. She walked over to them and made her presence known, " So what's so funny?" she asked. Alec looked at her and then walked out the room. She followed him with her eyes. She didn't get why he was ignoring her. " Where you off to?" she asked.  
  
" Appointment." He said shortly.  
  
" What one of you Andy clients." She said that intentionally to push his buttons. She wanted to see what he would have said. If he fired back he was okay if he didn't something was wrong with him.  
  
He gave her a fake smile and then headed out the door.  
  
Now she knew that something was definitely wrong, wrong between them, he seemed fine around OC and Sketchy. " Do you all know what's up with Alec?"  
  
" I don't know he seemed fine to me." OC said. " Since when is my boo interested in Alec and what he does."  
  
" You know what it was last time."  
  
" What was last time?" Sketchy asked.  
  
Max laughed at his cluelessness and picked up her bag and headed out the door. It was already dark when she reached home. She took a shower and changed her clothes. She had very intention of going to Crash but she also had this uncontrollable urge to go to the needle.  
  
She walked silently through the oval room at the top of the building. She saw that Alec was sitting down and playing with a quarter in his hands. She walked up and took a seat next to him. She didn't say anything, never needed to. They always had a way of knowing what each other were thinking when they were up here.  
  
He stood up and wiped his hands in his pants and started to walk off.  
  
" Where you going?" she asked him. That was the second time for they day she asked him that.  
  
" Home," he said.  
  
It was also the second time he gave her a half ass answer.  
  
" Why don't you stay a while," she said looking up at him. He looked over except at her.  
  
" I have things to do?" he said walking away.  
  
She stood up and followed him, " what's your problem?"  
  
" Why do you think that I have a problem?" he said coolly, but still walking.  
  
" Because first you didn't turn around when I called you, then you left as soon as I came and now you're doing the same thing."  
  
" Max you're really not that important I have better things to do with my time than think of ways to avoid you."  
  
" So it's that what your doing avoiding me?" she said yelled.  
  
" Do you have to yell like that you're giving me a headache?"  
  
" Alec I don't like to be ignored okay so if something is up tell me already because I', not about to play the guessing game with you."  
  
" I don't want to play any game with you." He finally stopped. ' You're the one who has me playing the "guessing game".'  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
" This," he said angrily.  
  
' What's "this"?'  
  
" You say you don't want me around and when I stay away from you, you get all hot and bothered."  
  
" When did I say that?"  
  
" Last night and on many different occasions."  
  
" I didn't say that last night." Max said letting her memory play back in her head.  
  
" Yeah you did," he corrected. ' "I was happy before I met you." If that's not telling someone you don't want them around then I don't now what is.'  
  
"I didn't mean that okay." She whispered.  
  
" Max I don't want to intrude on your life. I mean I share your friends, your work, I even go to the same bar as you. I should give you your space."  
  
" You're not intruding on my life. Well at first you were but now your part of it."  
  
He finally managed to smile.  
  
" Now the next time I call you you better answer me or else." Max threatened.  
  
" Or what? You'd call again." He heard her call him twice and he had a feeling like she would have done it again if he didn't drive off.  
  
" Exactly. Then my throat would have gotten saw and for that I would have kicked your ass."  
  
He laughed and they walked back to outside of the needle and sat down. " Did you figure out who sent the flowers yet?"  
  
" Nah I didn't have time to think about that, I had more important people to think about." She could see that he was trying to hide a smile that was creeping across his face.  
  
" So you're actually into that kind of girly stuff?" he managed to ask.  
  
" Well I'm not really into it, well wouldn't you be flattered if a guy sent you flowers."  
  
Alec twisted up hi face. " No I'll be scared and I'll probably move out of town."  
  
She laughed. " You know what I mean. I just hope it's not some stalker or some creep, I just want it to be someone nice."  
  
" It's not a stalker."  
  
" How do you that?"  
  
" If it was a stalker he would have wanted you to know how much he loved you, therefore he would have left a card."  
  
" Knowing my luck the rules of stalking according to Alec is gonna change." She stated and then laughed lightly.  
  
" Well maybe you'll be lucky this time."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Reviews please. Remember I need like 7 to encourage me to post the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER: Dare.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So y'all going Crash tonight?" Original Cindy asked her friends. " There's going to be a big crowd tonight."  
  
" Yeah I can see the ladies all over me by now," Sketchy said.  
  
" Yeah walking over you," Max added.  
  
Normal walked over to the corner where they were. " I don't pay you all to sit down and talk get working. BIP." He handed Max a package and walked away  
  
" Hey our shift is over." Alec shouted after him.  
  
" Another package for me," Max said excitedly. She opened it; inside contained a box with a smaller box inside. She opened the smaller box. She squealed with delight when she saw it. " Oh my."  
  
They all leaned over to see it. " Oh Max, it looks like your attracting rich men." OC said.  
  
" Wow." Sketchy added.  
  
" This is too much I can't keep this."  
  
" Max the guy bought you diamond earrings, how often do you get those." OC said.  
  
" Not often," she said looking at how they shinned.  
  
" And besides it's not like you can give it back, you don't even know who sent them," OC added.  
  
"Normal," Max yelled. " Did you see who sent the package for me."  
  
" No I don't have time to see who sends packages for my delinquent workers." Normal shouted.  
  
" Well I guess I'm keeping it," she said closing the box. " Alec what do you think?"  
  
" It's cute."  
  
" Just cute?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah it's cute, if you're into that kind of thing."  
  
" Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
" He's just mad because he knows he can't afford it on his minimum wage salary." OC implied.  
  
" So you're saying that you don't find it in any way lame or overdone." He asked.  
  
" No not really."  
  
" Okay then." He nodded his head and walked away.  
  
" What's up with him?" Sketchy asked.  
  
" I have no idea." Max and OC said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max, Sketchy, Alec and OC sat at a table in Crash looking extremely board.  
  
" I thought you said there was going to be a big crowd." Alec complained. " There are about twenty people here for the most."  
  
" Well Original Cindy can't be right all the time."  
  
" Well at least the pool tables are free." Sketchy commented.  
  
" So we're playing pool?" Max asked.  
  
" Yeah, same thing as the other night."  
  
" No, no, no," Alec said. " I'm sorry but OC can't play pool if her life depended on it."  
  
" Don't let me put the smack down on you boy."  
  
" But it's true."  
  
" Ok, fine we'll just play the girls versus the boys, I mean dogs." OC said.  
  
" I don't have $100 to lose." Max said.  
  
OC looked shocked. " My own best friend."  
  
" Alec is right you do suck?" Max said laughing.  
  
" Ok then so what do we do?"  
  
" How 'bout we play Truth or Dare." Sketchy suggested.  
  
" We're not in the eighth grade you know." OC said.  
  
" Yeah but this could be fun," he insisted.  
  
" Ok I'll ask you first. Truth or Dare?"  
  
" Truth,"  
  
" How did you become such a big dumb ass?" OC said tapping him.  
  
" Well it's mainly the influence of the people I associate myself with," He told OC. " Your turn Truth or Dare." He now said to Max.  
  
She didn't remember playing this game in high school or any other game for that matter simply because she didn't go to high school. " Dare," she said. She didn't feel like revealing any secrets about her self.  
  
Sketchy rubbed his hands. He was going to make this so difficult for Max. " Ok, I Dare you to kiss Alec." Her eyes opened wide and so did Alec's. " Thirty seconds flat."  
  
" Ok I change my mind, truth."  
  
" You can't change your mind. That's against the rules." OC said. She suddenly gained interest in the game. " You have to do the Dare."  
  
Max glared at Cindy with a look of a thousand deaths. " Your goanna pay for this." She said to them. She walked up to Alec, who was still looking a little dazed. " Tell me when to go," she said. They gave her the signal. She moved in to his lips and kissed him softly. He didn't kiss her back he just let her kiss him. It was the most uncomfortable thing she ever experienced, kissing someone and not getting any response. She was counting the time in the back of her head and there were like five second to go. That's when he kissed her back. She felt him put his heart into it. She was a little surprised by it, but before she got to respond to it he was pulling back. She moved away from him and went next to Cindy and cleared her throat. " Now Cindy. Truth or Dare?"  
  
" Dare." She said quickly. Since she was so daring.  
  
" I Dare you to kiss Sketchy since you don't swing that way," she said like she was being soo bad.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes and walked up to Sketchy and kissed him until they told her to stop. " I'm done."  
  
" I don't get it." Max was totally confused she did it with a breeze.  
  
" You see the difference between me and you is: I know for a fact there ain't nothing between me and Sketchy and they ain't ever going to be anything. Now Alec it's your turn. Truth of Dare."  
  
" Truth." He said. He didn't even want to think about what Cindy might ask him to do.  
  
" Gosh your so boring." He said frowning she had a good one for him. " Do you have any feeling for my boo?" She knew he would lie about it.  
  
" Max and I are friends." He said. He was actually expecting her to ask something like that.  
  
" Exactly." Max agreed.  
  
Cindy looked at them and rolled her eyes. He didn't even answer the question " Straight people are so weird."  
  
  
  
NOTE: I had a brain freeze on this one. I know that Truth or Dare is so childish but I really couldn't think of anything else. I also noticed most of it was speech, hardly any thinking. Sorry 'bout that. And I corrected the spelling thing. 


	4. Chapter4

**NOTE:** My My, me and my bad spelling. I am sooo sorry 'bout that. I fixed it by the way. I'll try to be more cautious about my spelling. 

SO 

A certain JessicaMackenzie gave me a rather nasty review. She started with: "How Dear You Write A Max And Alec Fiction." 

First of all, who says it is Max and Alec fiction. It could also be Normal/ Logan/ an Original Character of even Sketchy. But she with her wonderful attitude decided to act all hot and bothered and leave a rude review, without knowing the whole story. 

Then she went on to say: "BTW your story sucks." 

I have no problem with people expressing their dislike for my stories but if you do, the least you could do is say why it sucks so I could improve on the suckish parts. 

**CHAPTER: Have you ever. **

Max walked into Jam Pony the morning after and was greeted by packages flying her way. " What's all this." 

" It's five days before Valentines Day packages are coming in from all over." He said from over the dispatch counter. He was literally drowning in packages. " Go now Bip." 

Max took the packages and looked at them, they were all over, no particular sector. She looked at the first one. It was in sector six. She looked at another one, that one was for Logan. She decided to deliver that one first. 

She got on her bike and headed to Logan's apartment. She let herself in as usual and called for Logan: " Logan, you home?" she asked. She got no answer. She walked to his desk and placed the package near his mouse where he would se it. Her attention was drawn to piece of paper on the table. She picked it up and read it. It was a receipt form a jewelry store for a pair of earrings that cost four hundred dollars. 

She smiled. It was Logan who had been sending her those things, he lied on the phone. Her face turned slightly pink. She placed the paper back where she had found it and walked to the door. She almost ran into him. " Hey you." She said playfully. 

" Hey Max." Logan said looking at her queer behavior. 

Max didn't want him to know that she knew the truth, knowing Logan he had plan a big surprise. " I just came to deliver a package you got." She still was blushing despite of her attempts not to. 

" Are you Ok?" Logan asked. 

" I'm good," she said. " I have to go." She said and walked passed him and went to the stairs. 

~*~*~***~*~***~* 

She made her way back to Jam Pony excited after delivering all the packages. Her shift wasn't finished yet but she had to talk to Cindy. She saw her drinking water behind a locker. " Cindy." Max called. 

"Shhh, Don't let Normal hear you, they guy is killing me." Cindy said looking all over like she was paranoid. 

" I know who's sending it." 

" Who?" she asked excited. 

Max smiled and sat down on a bench that was near. " It's Logan." 

" What, I thought you said it wasn't him." 

" He was lying." She explained. 

" How do you know?" Cindy asked joining Max from her hiding place. 

" Well I found a receipt for a pair of diamond earrings on his desk." 

" Well I guess it being Logan makes sense. At least it's not a total creep." 

Max was going to respond to Cindy's last remark but Alec just came in to join them. " God I'm tired." 

" Same here." OC said. " So guess who's been sending Max those things." 

He shook his head. " I have no idea." 

" It's Logan," Max said. 

" Really?" 

" Yep, I saw the receipt by his apartment." 

" Hmm, he must really like you to spend so much of his money on you." 

" Boy what you talking about, Logan has enough money to buy Max a mansion." 

"Well…" Normal walking in cut him off. 

" Trying to escape work huh." He said looking at the tree culprits. He gave them some packages. " Bip , Bip, Bip." 

Cindy looked like she was about to cry. " I can take this anymore." She said frowning. " I wanna go home." 

" You can go home after you finish your work missy?" 

She frowned and walked out the door. Max and Alec followed her out. They didn't even want to know what the following day would be like. This was bad enough. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 

That night they found the strength to make it to Crash. There was a big crowd. The music was pulsating and everyone was having a good time. But in the corner the Jam Pony workers at tired with sore muscles. Now that there were actually people to mingle with they didn't have the strength to, well a half of the team didn't have the strength. Max and Alec were perfectly energized. 

" Come on people lets have some fun." Max said to Cindy who was almost falling asleep over her beer. 

" You go one without me girl, it's better this way." 

" Gosh you two are so boring." Alec said taking a drink of his glass of Coke. 

" Well since you two seem to be immune to abuse, why don't you two go have some fun?" Sketchy said. There were some hot girls there and he didn't even care he was just so tired. 

" What the hell are we supposed to do?" Max asked. 

" There's music, Dance." 

Max looked like she wasn't sure about the idea, but she was in such a good mood and Crash having a DJ was rare. " Ok," she said. 

Alec couldn't help but be surprised by her saying this. " Okay." She followed her to the packed dance floor. A hip-hop song called " Work it." was playing. They were just getting ready to start dancing when the tempo changed to something slow. " This is dedication to all the lovers out there." The DJ said. They stopped and looked at each other. They both weren't up to it. " Next song." They said together. They were going back to sit down but they couldn't make their way out of the dance area. It was so packed. 

They looked as people were looking at them like they were strange or something. They did look pretty stupid standing there and not doing anything. So they decided to dance. The song was, " Have you ever?" by Brandy. 

He took her left hand in her right hand and put his left around her waist. He could tell she was uncomfortable when she put her arm around him. He decided to say something. " So work was hell today huh." 

" Yeah," she said. Then there was a long pause. 

**Have you ever been in love? **

**Been in love so bad you'd give anything to make them understand. **

**Have you ever had some one steal your heart away? **

**And you'd give anything to make them feel the same. **

**Have you ever search for words to get you I their heart? **

**But you don't what to say and you don't know where to start. **

" So how come you didn't complain about the work?" he asked. 

She appreciated that he said something; it was beginning to feel weird. " I was in a good mood. You didn't complain either." 

" I had other things on my mind." 

**Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? **

**Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? **

**Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right? **

**Have you ever, have you ever. **

" Like what?" she asked just to continue the conversation. 

" Umm… like…ok.. I don't know why I didn't complain." He said half laughing. " What were you in such a good mood about." 

" Well I just found out it was Logan." Max said smiling at the thought. 

" Oh right," he said. He should have known that was why. 

**Have you ever found the one you dreamed of all your life? **

**And you'd give anything to look into their eyes. **

**Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to? **

**Only to find that one won't give their heart you. **

**Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there? **

**And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care. **

" I mean... I think it's so nice of him do that for me after all this time." Max commented. 

" Yeah, how nice," he said. He accidentally let his hands drop too low. He saw the look in her face and moved it back into position quickly. " Sorry," he said just as quickly. 

She rolled her eyes like she was expecting it sooner or later. " I mean he obviously has something planned right." 

" I don't know, maybe." 

" You're a guy, you should know what guys think." 

" I don't know how Logan thinks." 

" Good point. Your idea of a romantic date is probably beer and sex right," she said laughing. 

He gave a lazy laugh. He couldn't be anymore uncomfortable. His movements where restricted by the simple fact that she might kick his ass if he did anything. Also because: she kept talking about Logan. " Whatever you say." 

**What do I have to say to get you in my heart, baby? **

**What do I have to say to get to your heart? **

**To make you understand that I need you next to me. **

**I gotta get you in my world cause baby I can't sleep. **

The song was ending. Thank god Max thought. Not that he was a bad dancer he was surprisingly good, but this was just too strange for her. 

**Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? **

**Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night? **

**Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right. **

**Have you ever, have you ever. **

The song had ended. And they separated and made their way off the dance floor. 

" How was it?" OC asked looking at their change in attitude. 

" It was fine," Max lied. 

" Wasn't really the song I wanted to hear but it was fine?" he lied too. 

" You didn't like my song?" OC asked. Sketchy grained and drank some beer. 

" You're the one who requested that?" Max asked. 

" Well I wanted to hear it." She said innocently. 

Max and Alec looked at her, she was so evil, and she did it on purpose. They would have complained but it was over and done with. So they stayed for a while then went home, since the dance had dampened their mood. 

NOTE: Okay tell me what you think. 7 reviews for the next chapter please. And I'm sorry I didn't continue the Truth of Dare thing. But I have this story planned in my head. 


	5. Chapter5

CAHPTER: Bad Clock.  
  
  
  
Max turned in her bed. She went to bed immediately after she retuned form Crash. She remembered how Alec had put his hand on her butt. It was typical that he would try some smart aleck move like that. That's what made him Alec right. However he did say he was sorry pretty soon after and didn't seem to take any pleasure what so ever in it. Now she didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or an insult. What the hell was she thinking; did she want it not to be a mistake? She had to get these thoughts out of her head. So she thought about Logan and what he did. She couldn't get over how romantic he was. She wondered about what he had planned for her. How was he planning to tell her that he was the one sending her those gifts? Would it be in the day or night? It was just too much to think about, it would keep her up all night and she had work in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max got up from her bed and looked at the time, she was running late. She got up and ran to the bathroom, She didn't bother to hot any water. She took it cold. She ran out the bathroom and into her bedroom. She quickly threw something on and was out the door fifteen minutes later. She rode on her ninja to Jam Pony and ran through the door. " I'm here," she said quickly.  
  
Normal looked over the counter form the dispatch section. " Missy what are you doing here."  
  
" My name is Max?" she corrected. " And I'm here because I work here."  
  
" Well you're at least hour early."  
  
" What I'm like ten minutes late."  
  
" No, look at the time, your early, very early."  
  
Max looked at the time on her pager; she was early. The clock by her bed must have stopped working. " Well what am I supposed to do with all this time?"  
  
" You can deliver packages."  
  
" What, I must have the word 'ass' written on my forehead. Why the hell should I work when my shift hasn't started? When it's ten o'clock, then I will start doing work."  
  
Normal rolled his eyes and walked off. " What ever."  
  
Max went in the back and picked a magazine and began to flip through it. She was about to read an article on motorbike care when she saw a familiar face. " Why are you here so early."  
  
" I'm always here this early." Alec said. " What about you?"  
  
" My clock stopped and I thought I was late actually."  
  
" Well I gotta go deliver some stuff."  
  
" You actually work when you get here?" Max asked.  
  
" Umm humm," he said. He closed his locker and went off again.  
  
Max watched him take off and began to flip trough the magazine again. She read until it was ten o'clock and then took some packages and went on her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four o'clock came and they were sitting in the back room as usual. OC and Sketchy were sprawled out on a chair while Max and Alec were standing against a wall.  
  
" I don't get it." Sketchy said. " How come you guys never seem to be tired?"  
  
" Vitamins," Max lied. She knew he would believe her.  
  
" That's some vitamin." Sketchy said.  
  
" Hey Alec is the one whose been working overtime," Max said.  
  
" You mean pretty boy actually has it in him to do work?" OC asked sitting up.  
  
" I know what you mean," Max said. " I would have never guessed it."  
  
" Well not everyone was handed a small fortune from birth." He said flatly. " Some of us actually have to work."  
  
" Amen to that," said Cindy.  
  
" Max," Normal yelled. " Max get out here."  
  
" It's four o' clock I don't have to listen to you anymore." Max yelled.  
  
" I have something for you." He replied. " A package."  
  
Max eyes opened wide and she ran to Normal "where is it?"  
  
He handed her it and she grabbed it form his hands. " Did you see who sent it?"  
  
" Yeah some guy with glasses, I've actually seen him here before."  
  
Max smiled. Logan was actually dropping the packages himself, she expected him to be a little more careful than that. She went in the back with the package and waved it to Cindy. She got up form her seat and went over and leaned over Max. " Open it." she said.  
  
Max opened the small rectangular box; it contained a velvet covered rectangular box inside. She opened the box. It was a necklace, with a heart pendant. She closed the box and then opened it again. She did see right. " Wow," she said. " I can't believe him. Cindy isn't Logan amazing."  
  
" Oh my god Max it's beautiful." OC said awe.  
  
" This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Max said. " Alec you have to admit this is pretty nice."  
  
" Yeah it is nice." He admitted.  
  
" So you finally admit that Logan has taste." Max asked.  
  
" Well it shouldn't be about what Logan thinks is nice or important, it's what you think. The gifts are for you right?" Alec replied.  
  
" Well I do think it is nice, so he I guess he knows me better than I thought."  
  
He rose and eyebrow. " I guess so."  
  
" You know it's times like these Logan doesn't seem so boring anymore." Cindy said looking at the necklace. " I mean his gifts are nice. Very nice."  
  
" I guess to impress the girls I have to be loaded with cash." Sketchy said.  
  
" No you don't," Max stated. " At the end of the day that really doesn't matter. You could have as much money Bill Gates, it still can't buy you love."  
  
Alec smiled he knew that Max couldn't be that materialistic; his pocket wasn't deep enough to support that habit.  
  
"Weren't you the one just gloating over expensive jewelry?"  
  
" It's not the jewelry that I like so much, is the idea that he would think to do something like this. And he doesn't even want me to know it's him. That's very admirable."  
  
" I guess he ain't half bad." OC commented.  
  
" So tomorrow," Sketchy said changing the topic. " What are you guys doing?"  
  
" Crash." Alec said.  
  
" Crash." Max and OC said together.  
  
" Then Crash it is." Sketchy decided.  
  
NOTE: reviews please, seven or more for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter6

NOTE: let me answer some questions first.  
  
Bill Gates being rich after the pulse. You are so right that doesn't make sense.  
  
Max being early.  
  
Lets just assumed the clock broke the day before and she didn't notice. Let's say it stopped working 9:45am on Thursday and on Friday when it is actually 8:20am she looks at the clock and sees 9:45 so she thinks she is late. Make sense?  
  
NOW: can I just say you guys have been so generous with the reviews. And to think I didn't wan to post this story. THANKS A LOT. YOU GUYS ROCK.  
  
CHAPTER: Problem Child  
  
Max opened her eyes to rainy Saturday morning. It was the perfect day to stay curled up in bed, but her pager thought differently. She picked it up and looked at it, it was from Logan. Staying in bed suddenly didn't seem like a good idea. She put a robe over her nightclothes and took an umbrella and went to use the pay phone just outside of he apartment. She put the coins in and dialed his number. " Hey." She said trying to talk over the noise of the pouring rain.  
  
" Max, I'm glad you called. I need a favor."  
  
A favor? She didn't mind at all, after all he had been doing for her. it was the least she could do. " What is it?"  
  
" I need you to baby sit for me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's only for an hour or so. I just have a lot of things to do today and I can't get out of talking him."  
  
" Okay," she said. She knew she was good with Kids.  
  
Max arrived at Logan's an hour later. She let herself in. " hey Logan," she called.  
  
" Max," he yelled from somewhere on the living room floor.  
  
She looked down to see the a little boy pulling Logan all over the place. " Need some help." The little boy looked up. " Hey there little boy what's your name." She asked in a childish voice.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. " Is that your call girl?" he said looking at Max in a disdainful manner. Max's mouth hang open. " Excuse you," she said to the boy. Where did he get off calling her a call girl?  
  
" You heard me," he said. " Uncle Logan, I don't like her."  
  
Max looked at Logan in disbelieve. She didn't think that such a small boy could have such a foul mouth. " How old is he?" she asked.  
  
" He's nine." Logan said.  
  
" Can I talk to you over there for a just a sec please." She said pointing to the kitchen. He followed her to the corner of the room. " Who told him I was a call girl?"  
  
Logan laughed. " I said I was going to call a girl. He must have said that because he hears it around his house a lot."  
  
She nodded. " I thought you were a only child?"  
  
" I am, that's my cousin's child. But he calls me uncle."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" So you up to it?"  
  
Max twisted up her face. He was going to be a challenge and she liked challenges. " Yeah okay."  
  
At the sound of that Logan ran out the door. Max sighed and looked at the boy who had a peevish grin sped across his face.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later Max was fed up of the child. She still didn't know his name and he was driving her nuts. He had this never-ending burst of energy that she couldn't keep up with. " Why are you doing this to me?" she asked the child.  
  
" Because I hate girls." The boy shouted and throwing one of Logan's antiques on the floor.  
  
She thought about it, who would be better to take care of a boy other than a boy. She had an idea. She'll call Alec and ask for help. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. " Hey Alec," she said when he picked up.  
  
" Hey," he said. He wasn't expecting to hear form her.  
  
" Alec I need a favor."  
  
" Fire away,"  
  
" I'm baby sitting and this kid is not co operating."  
  
He was a little confused. " What can I do about that?"  
  
" Well first of all he says he hates girls, so you're not a girl."  
  
" So you want me to come and help," he said finishing her sentence.  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" Okay, where is this?"  
  
" Logan's"  
  
He rolled his eyes. Why wasn't he surprised that she would be doing it for Logan. " I'll be there shortly."  
  
He showed up a few minutes after. " Hey," he said when he entered.  
  
" Alec thank god," Max said from the same place where Logan was when she came in. The boy decided to play ' Pull Max's Hair' which left max looking like she stepped out of the 1980s.  
  
Alec laughed when he saw her. " What happened to you?"  
  
" He happened," she said pointing at the boy, who was looking at Alec.  
  
Alec turned his attention to the boy. " Hey you what's your name?" he said angrily. he wasn't mad at the kid or anything he just wanted to scare him.  
  
The boy looked stunned by Alec's tone. " Rick," she said shyly.  
  
" Ok Rick, I'm Alec." The boy nodded. " I'm her friend, I don't like what you did to her."  
  
" Sorry,"  
  
" Good boy." Alec said parting him on his head. " So why don't you go play in Logan's room while I talk to her."  
  
Max looked at him in amazement. She now understood how to deal with spoilt children. " Thank you soo much Alec."  
  
" No problem." He said sitting down. Max sat next to him.  
  
" So what are you doing on Valentines night?" Max asked him.  
  
He raided his shoulders. " I don't know, it depends."  
  
" On what?"  
  
" If things go my way."  
  
She didn't even bother to venture there. Alec was always trying to be enigmatic. " If things go my way, I'll have a date."  
  
He knew she was referring to Logan but still he hoped. He sat there looking at the mess that Rick had made. "You're pretty sure it's Logan huh."  
  
" Yeah well it makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
" Oh Maxie love doesn't always have to make sense. Sometimes you'll find love in the person you least expect.  
  
She let his words sink in. What was he talking about? She knew he said it with a purpose like he was trying to tell her something. " And which person is that?'  
  
" I don't know, that's for you to find out." He said looking at her. She gazed back at him. She found herself gazing intently at his lips. He turned away form her gaze. " If it's Logan you'll know, if it's not you know it right now but you won't admit it to yourself."  
  
Max looked at him for a moment. She tried to register what he was saying. She leaned against the chair and he leaned back with her. She looked at him again. " You know something Alec, you're one of my best friends."  
  
" Yeah right."  
  
She hit him on his shoulder, " Seriously."  
  
" Well you would be my best friend if I wasn't so in." he stopped himself. He almost said too much, heaven forbid that ever happened.  
  
" In what?" she whispered not talking her eyes off his.  
  
He could feel that his eyes were revealing the truth. That was always his weak spot, he could fool anyone by saying untrue things but if you looked into eyes you could see the truth. Max knew that. He turned away from her gaze once more. " In so much pain," he said rubbing his shoulders and laughing lightly.  
  
She knew that wasn't what he was going to say. She knew what it was but she wasn't ready to face that. So she just ignored it. It was too difficult, it was such easier with her wanting Logan. How could she be with Alec, he represented everything she hated: ego, vanity and selfishness. But somehow at the same time he represented everything she needed: someone who understood her and what she went through, someone she could touch, and most importantly someone she knew she could trust.  
  
She needed to stop thinking about it, so she changed the topic, " Crash tonight?"  
  
" Yeah, I said that yesterday didn't I." He said blankly. He always wondered why conversations between himself and Max always seemed scripted, like it was planned. They never said what was on their minds. He knew it, she knew it, so why did they always have to play that game. The game that involved pretending that they didn't have feeling for each other. He knew he had to end it. He didn't want to play anymore. He had to tell her how he felt once and for all.  
  
" Max," he started.  
  
" Yeah," she said catching the look in his eyes.  
  
"HEY I'm BACK," Logan said from the doorway. His eyes spotted Alec on the couch with Max, " hey guys."  
  
Alec turned away one last time form her gaze. " Hey Logan,"  
  
" So you met my second cousin."  
  
" Yeah," he said dryly.  
  
" Quite a handful huh," he said laughing.  
  
" No he's actually quite quiet,"  
  
" Are you sure we're talking 'bout the same person here?"  
  
" Alec got him to behave himself," Max informed standing up.  
  
" You couldn't handle him huh Max?" he asked smiling. " I didn't know Alec could make such a good nanny."  
  
Alec laughed at his joke. He couldn't be angry with Logan as much as he tried. He could be so much fun sometimes then he could be so boring. Then again they all had the trait. " Listen I have to go," he said looking at Max. He was interrupted and he wanted to finish what he stated. " You coming?" he asked her biting his lips.  
  
Max wanted to stay and talk to Logan. It had been a while since they talked. " I think I'll stay here for some time. I'll see you at Crash okay." She replied.  
  
He nodded and walked out the door. She wasn't interested in what he had to say. He didn't think he could keep up the act anymore but he was forced to. She didn't even have a problem with it. Was it that she was so strong or was all the weakness him?  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: I'm sorry 'bout the long wait. I have been having such a bad week.  
  
I missed most of Dawson's Creek (Stupid electrical company). It was ten o'clock here when it finished. I was so annoyed that I went in my bed after. The next day I had a writer's block.  
  
Anyways  
  
Did I ever say that live in the Caribbean, Trinidad to be exact? So the time is different, an hour behind. You see Dark Angel is bringing people from all over the world together.  
  
Oh and I stole two lines, one from a show and one from a song. If you guys spot it I will be surprised.  
  
And did you guys see the preview for next week's Dawson. First there's No Doubt who I really like then it's an episode with a lot of Jensen. However Jensen's character is such a jerk. Spreading his seeds all over campus. Pacey and him are going to have a fight. Also I read somewhere that he's only in six episodes. I hoped they extend his stay.  
  
And Jessica Alba has a new hairstyle. It's for her Honey movie. I'm not sure if I like it or hate it, I saw a quick flash. It was on NYLA on BET. I was channel surfing and I saw someone looking like her so I turned it back and it was her.  
  
Anyways: reviews please. Don't worry I know exactly what to do in the next chapter. This is the only one I was confused about. So I kind of made anything up. That's why it may have come off as pointless. 


	7. Chapter7

CHAPTER: reservation  
  
  
  
Max walked into Crash and spotted OC and Sketchy chatting over beer. " Hey," she said.  
  
" Hey," they replied.  
  
" So what did I miss?" she asked sitting down.  
  
" Not much, except Sketchy making a complete fool out of himself."  
  
" Hey she wanted me, she was just playing hard to get." Sketchy commented.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. She then realized that Alec wasn't there. " Where's Alec?"  
  
" He's not here."  
  
" Oh," she said taking up OC beer.  
  
" What's the matter boo, you sound a little disappointed."  
  
" Well I don't like it when people say they'd do something then they don't."  
  
" He was here but he went home. I guess he doesn't like that either."  
  
Max looked at her watch, did she really spend so much time at Logan's. She missed spending time with Logan so much. He was one of her best friends and the virus thing was keeping them apart. Maybe she was there for so long because she tried to make it slip that he was sending her the gifts but he was an expert at lying. " I did take kind of long to get here didn't I?"  
  
" Yeah you did," OC said. Her attention was diverted to a gorgeous blond at her bar, " you may have soured his night but mine is just about to get started." She walked over to the girl.  
  
Max thought about it. Did she really sour his night? Since when did she not showing up have the ability to do that?  
  
Max decided to pay Alec a visit the next day. She reached his apartment shortly after twelve. She knocked on the door but he didn't answer. She knocked again but he still didn't answer. She was about to go down the elevator when she saw him walking up the stairs. " Hey," she said.  
  
" Max, what are you doing here?" he asked. He wasn't expecting to see her.  
  
" Can't a friend come to visit?"  
  
" Yeah, but you never do that?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, " well now's a good time to start."  
  
Alec opened the door with his keys. He pushed it opened and Max went in. He went in after her and closed the door. " So what have I done to gain this great privilege?" he said smiling lightly.  
  
' Well you weren't at Crash when got there so I just wanted to see you."  
  
He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face. " Well you've seen me."  
  
" I don't mean see you, I mean talk. You were telling me something back at Logan's."  
  
" Don't worry 'bout that, it wasn't important."  
  
" Oh," she said taking a seat.  
  
" So."  
  
" So I'll leave now," she said getting up.  
  
He followed her with his eyes. " Wait, I'll drive back with you."  
  
" You don't have to."  
  
" Well you came all the way here, it's the least I could do." She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
Max and Alec reached to her apartment to find someone sliding something under Max's door. " What the hell are you doing?" Max asked the stranger. The boy about eighteen for the oldest looked up at Max and Alec ran. " What was that about?"  
  
" I have no idea," he said looking confused.  
  
" You want to come in for a while?" she asked Alec. He nodded.  
  
Max opened the door and walked in. " Cindy," she called. No one responded. " I guess she went to meat that the girl," she said picking up the package. Her name was written on it. " Another one." She said.  
  
" Well open it."  
  
She shook the box, " well it's not a bomb." She ripped off the brown rapping. There was a note. " A note, there's never been a note." She picked it up and read it: If you want to know who I am, be at Jenny's tomorrow night at eight.  
  
" Hmm," Alec said when she finished reading it. " Are you going?"  
  
" I guess," she opened the box that the note was stuck on. It was covered in white gift-wrapping paper. She removed the wrapping. " A dress," she said when she saw it. She lifted it out the box, she could tell it cost a lot and it was exactly her size. " Oh my this is so beautiful, no one has ever bought me a dress before."  
  
" You don't really seem like a dress kind of girl," he added.  
  
She folded it up carefully and placed it back in the box. " Oh my good what I'm goanna wear?"  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, " my guess is that he most likely wants you to wear that, and the other stuff. I mean that's what Logan would do right."  
  
" Your right, but the only problem is what if it isn't Logan. What if it is some freak. What if it's that kid we just saw. I mean he did bring it here and he did fit Normal's description."  
  
" Well don't go," he said flatly.  
  
" I can't just not go, what if it's Logan who sent him."  
  
" Then go," he said.  
  
" Alec you're not helping here. What if go there and I end up looking stupid with some kid whose voice is still changing. And what if I don't go and it turns out to be someone really nice."  
  
" Well take the chance."  
  
" I have an idea, why don't you just wait outside until I see who it is. If it's someone good, I stay, if it's someone bad I leave with you."  
  
" So I'm a backer," he asked in shock.  
  
" No just security."  
  
" So I'm supposed to stand outside waiting to see if you get hooked up."  
  
" Well you could come inside, I just didn't think you would have anything to wear. I mean it is a five star restaurant.  
  
" I know that Max."  
  
" Alec please just do this tiny favor for me. I'll do your laundry for a week."  
  
He nodded, " you don't have to that. I'm capable of washing my own dirty clothes. I'll be there at eight."  
  
She smiled and hugged him," thank you so much." He pulled back off of him and straightened her clothes. " Sorry,"  
  
" Yeah, well I have to go now."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You were right, I don't have anything to wear."  
  
NOTE: reviews please. 


	8. Chapter8

CHAPTER: Stood up, there, or late.  
  
Max turned around as she heard the door open. It was OC. " hey," she said.  
  
" Hey boo what's up?" OC asked sitting in the couch next to her.  
  
" I'm good, guess what?"  
  
" You know I ain't no good at the guessing game."  
  
" Well," she said half smiling, " he sent me something else."  
  
" Really, what, is it a car. Please tell me it's a car."  
  
" No," Max said rolling her eyes, " it's a dress, it's really nice. I tried it on it fits perfectly. At lease the guy has taste."  
  
" Well let me see it."  
  
Max went to her room and got the dress. " Isn't it gorgeous?"  
  
" Damn girl," was all she could say.  
  
" And it also came with this," she handed OC the note. " I'm a little worried about that."  
  
Cindy read it, " Well you should go meet the guy. When was your last time? A year or so. You need a man. And coming from a lesbian that's a pretty serious statement."  
  
Max rolled her eyes. " Well what if it's boy. I don't WANT a boy."  
  
" Well you'll just have to take that risk."  
  
She stood up, " that's why I asked Alec to come, just incase it's someone undesirable."  
  
" And what did he say."  
  
" Yes," she answered like it was obvious he would say that.  
  
OC shook her head. That was sad. She wasn't exactly Alec's biggest fan but that was just too low not to feel sorry for. " Max don't you think that's a little unfair asking him to do that. Don't you think he may have some bimbo he would want to get drunk with?"  
  
Coming to think about it she was being kind of selfish. This was Alec, of course he'd have plans for Valentines Day and she left him with no choice but to help her out, if he didn't say yes she'd be in face. " God I guess I never thought of it like that."  
  
She walked out the door and went to the payphone. She put some coins in and dialed Alec's number. " Hey Alec," she said.  
  
" Hey Max." he immediately recognized the voice. " So how come your calling me."  
  
" Umm about tomorrow, you don't have to come." She said quickly.  
  
" No I'll be there."  
  
" You most likely have plans and I'm spoiling them."  
  
" No, I don't have plans."  
  
" No bimbos," she said almost laughing.  
  
" I don't have to plan that they just come to me," he joked. " So I'll see you there then."  
  
" Yeah," she said smiling, " I'll see you there. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and went back inside to OC. " he said he didn't have any plans."  
  
" Well ok."  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Max walked in Jam Pony. As soon as the day began she wished it were over. She hated feeling nervous. She just wanted to get it over with. OC wasn't helping the situation. She kept troubling her about it being a perverted teenager.  
  
Max put on her dress and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked pretty darn good. Whoever this guy was had been watching her. Then she got worried, she wasn't in the mood to deal with any sick perverts. She then remembered Alec would be there, so she wouldn't have to kick the guy's ass in a dress.  
  
She heard the cab she ordered beep outside. She just didn't think a dress would go well with her Ninja. She went out side and got in the car. " Jenny's please." She told him.  
  
The driver drove for a while and stopped in front of a five star restaurant. Max gave the driver the faire.  
  
" What, no tip." He yelled at her.  
  
" That's right no tip. Do I look like I'm made of money?" the glanced at her. She looked at herself. Josh she did look like she had money. " Well I'm not, this is rented." The driver drove off leaving smoke behind.  
  
Max walked in the restaurant and looked around the bar for a familiar face. She saw Alec, but no Logan.  
  
" Can I help you?" A woman asked her.  
  
" Yes I'm here meeting someone, but I don't know who it is." She was certain if she wasn't dress like that she would have been kicked out of there in two seconds but instead she was lead to the Restaurant's Lounge. Alec followed her in.  
  
" So," he said standing behind her.  
  
She turned around. " Hey," she said smiling. Boy did he look yummy, but she wasn't going to give him the joy of receiving a compliment from her. " So where did you get suit?"  
  
" A little place I like to call a store." He smiled looking at her. She actually had on makeup. He'd rarely seen Max with makeup on.  
  
She looked at him and took a seat. His eyes were on her for a little two long, " what?"  
  
" You look. uh. very beautiful."  
  
" Thanks," she said blushing lightly. He took a seat next to her.  
  
" The rule is: here you must order at least two drinks, so can I get you anything while you wait?"  
  
" Yeah some water please, my throat feels a little dry."  
  
He got up and went to the bar. " Can I have two glasses of water please?"  
  
" That would be twelve dollars, we'll add it to your bill." The barkeep said.  
  
He took the glass of water and carried it back to Max. She drank it down quickly before he began to drink his. He wasn't thirsty but he just thought he should. " You want this one two," she took it quickly and drank it down too. She sat there looking at every guy in the room they all had dates.  
  
" I don't get it?" she said after about half an hour. " I know I shouldn't have come."  
  
" Don't say that, you can still have fun?"  
  
" Alone." She replied with a pout to accompany it.  
  
He cleared this throat.  
  
" Oh right I forgot you're here." She was still a little angry and she knew that sounded the wrong way. " I'm sorry I just."  
  
" That's okay."  
  
" So how 'bout we just go home," she said trying to cheer up.  
  
" No, how 'bout we order something to eat."  
  
" Can you afford it?" she asked skeptically.  
  
" Would I ask if I couldn't?"  
  
She smiled and got up from her seat. She was hungry and she wasn't going to make her coming here totally in vain. They walked into the dining area and sat a table that wasn't reserved.  
  
" Hey Max," Logan said.  
  
Max looked up and smiled, she was angry but she couldn't help but smile. Why the hell was he so late.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know this is a nasty place to end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was written a little sloppy, I'm sorry 'bout that.  
  
The last time checked I didn't get the 7 reviews I asked for. Pleases review, it inspires me. The chapters come out better and more descriptive. But fear not, I will continue even if only person is reading.  
  
Oh wasn't Dawson's Creek good. Jensen was really good in that episode. Lot's of him too. I'm so shocked I got to see it. Every time there's something I want to see the forces of Nature seem to be working against me. I think he would eventually start to like Jen. Might be too late by the time he gets over Audrey. (There's actually someone I dislike more than Jen. Audrey is the second most annoying character on that show. Dawson is. They should change that show to Joey's creek or Jen's creek. Dawson sucks.)  
  
Does anyone know what Michael Weatherly is doing now? Besides Jessica i.e. (sorry I couldn't resist.)  
  
Jessica's new hair: Season one length, brown with highlights, wavy, and the ends are blond. Oh and she also has bangs.  
  
Bad news about Honey: One of the screen play writers that is working on Honey worked on, wait for it. Glitter. Yes the same movie that sucked major. The same movie with no direction and a terrible screenplay. The same movie with poor character development.  
  
Let's hope that person doesn't do too much of the writing.  
  
I'll pray for her. 


	9. Chapter9

CHAPTER: Ladies' room.  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled and got up from her seat. She was hungry and she wasn't going to make her coming here totally in vain. They walked into the dining area and sat a table that wasn't reserved.  
  
" Hey Max," Logan said.  
  
Max looked up and smiled, she was angry but she couldn't help but smile. Why the hell was he so late.  
  
" You didn't say you were coming here with Alec." Logan said.  
  
" Well I asked him just incase--" her sentence was reduced to mumble when she saw Asha approach them. She was wearing a white satin dress and a pair of diamond earring to compliment it.  
  
" Just incase she-ah-needed a date to come in tonight," Alec said completing her sentence. " She was feeling for fancy food and this restaurant doesn't deliver." He said smiling.  
  
Logan looked at Max she looked a little pale, " You Okay?" he asked her.  
  
She looked up and smiled. " Yeah I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom." She got up from her seat and went walked to bathroom. She didn't know where it was but she just wanted to get away from them.  
  
" Is she okay?" Asha asked with concerned look on her face.  
  
" Yeah," he lied. He could tell she wasn't okay. He got up from his seat. " I'll see you guys around okay." He went in the direction Max went. He walked along a corridor until he came to the bathroom. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there but he wanted to talk to her. He walked in. A lady who was putting on makeup followed him with her eyes as he walked over to Max who was on a couch. " Excuse me," he said. He sat on the sofa next to Max. " You guys have sofas in here?" he said to make small talk.  
  
" What are you doing in he ladies room." she was not in the mood for small talk. She felt stupid. She actually thought that Logan would send those things for her. She was frustrated. She came there just have one night of fun and it turned out to be a night of embarrassment.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah I'm great." She said sarcastically. " I mean I almost made a fool out of myself but I'm okay."  
  
" He doesn't have a clue." He assured her.  
  
" Well that's good to know," she said with a laugh. " Because then I would have just stuck my head in the toilet." She stopped and then thought about it, " no I wouldn't do that."  
  
" So you ready to go back outside?"  
  
" Why don't we just call it a night?"  
  
" No let's stay here and eat. Just because it didn't turn out to be Logan doesn't mean that you should go home. Then he might suspect something."  
  
" Well I guess you're right." She said getting up. " And who can say no to free food."  
  
He got up and smiled followed her out the door. As he walked out the bathroom he got several nasty glances from women and men. Max laughed. They walked over to the table where they were seated before and picked up the menus.  
  
" So what are you having?"  
  
She looked down at the list everything seemed to sound expensive. " Are you sure you can afford it?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, " yes, I'm positive."  
  
" Where did you get all the money?"  
  
" Overtime remember."  
  
" Are you sure you don't want to buy something for yourself, I mean it's kind of a waste to spend your money here."  
  
" I have everything I need and besides; it's not a waste if I spend it on you."  
  
She smiled; she could feel her cheeks get hot. " Ok then, don't complain if you're broke by tomorrow."  
  
" I won't."  
  
Max looked at him. What was his deal, why was he being so nice?  
  
" I have to go to the ladies room," Max said after she had eaten to the point where it was impossible fit any more food in her stomach. " You can stay here this time." Max made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She returned shortly after. She sat down in her seat. " You know considering I was stood up by someone I don't even know, the night turned out alright."  
  
He smiled, " Maybe you weren't stood up."  
  
" Well his absence says otherwise."  
  
He began to finger the napkin on the table, " maybe you're looking in the wrong places."  
  
She looked around and then brought her gaze back to him; " I don't get it," she declared.  
  
He took a deep breath, " maybe you should look in front of you."  
  
" The only person in front of me is you--" he raised an eyebrow. " You?"  
  
" Me," mounted in a low breath.  
  
Max couldn't begin to understand what was going on. Was he playing a joke on her, " you think this is funny?" she said almost to loud. " Why would you do this?" she said whispering now.  
  
She was mad at him. This was not the reaction he was expecting. She seemed to be under the impression that he was playing a joke on her. Why would she think that? Would he go through all this trouble to play a joke on her? " I did it because I wanted to," Gosh he knew that came out wrong. He didn't want to tell her the whole story while she was bad at him.  
  
" You should be given an Oscar for that performance, acting like you had no clue who it was. Gosh I can't stand you." She got up from her seat and walked towards the exit.  
  
He sat there unable to move. He didn't know how to tell her that he did it because he was in love with her. She wouldn't even want to hear it. So why should he bother.  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Sorry Logan Fans. There are just so many things you could do with Max/ Alec. With Logan the story can only go one way.  
  
And I will explain he whole Alec thing in the next chapter. 


	10. At last Chapter10

CHAPTER: Attention  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked out side and a gust of wind greeted her. " Shit," she grunted. It was raining cats and dogs; she would have never suspected that from inside. How was she going to get home? She could always ask Logan for a ride but she didn't want to interrupt him, besides he would have a million and one questions. She stood there working out her options in her head.  
  
Alec paid the bill and made his way to exit. It was raining. He took out his cell and dialed for a cab. He stood there and looked around, then his eyes caught a glance of Max. He wondered if he should go and tell her truth. She wouldn't even want to listen. He walked over to her and stood there in silence.  
  
She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. " Just so we're clear I'm not speaking to you." He nodded his head. She couldn't believe he wasn't even trying apologizing. " You are such a jerk, you know that right?"  
  
" I thought you weren't speaking to me."  
  
" I'm not."  
  
" Fine," he replied. He stood there and began to whistle to himself.  
  
She gave him a nasty look. He always knew just what to do to push her buttons. A taxi pulled up in front of them. She was just about to get in, when the driver stopped her. " Sorry I'm hired," he said. She frowned and step back. Why hell was she having such a bad night.  
  
Alec walked to the car and went in. He looked at Max, " you coming?"  
  
She looked at him and turned her head away. He was about to close the door when she walked back up the taxi and got it. " I only came in here because there's no other car."  
  
" I know," he replied.  
  
Traffic was backed up for miles. They sat in silence for a long while. He was relieved to see they weren't too far away from his apartment. They moved a little more forward then the car jerked backward and made a loud noise. " What was that about?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
The driver turned around and looked at the two well-dressed people in the back seat. " I'm sorry but the engine just whipped out there."  
  
Alec frowned and got out of the car. He was close to his apartment any way, Max on the other hand a considerable distance to go. He went back in. " My apartment is not too far from here," he said.  
  
" I'll take my chances here thanks," she said folding her hands.  
  
The driver turned around, " Ah, actually this is not a fixable problem, the engine was made in 2000.You can't just hook up an engine for this in seconds like the new ones, they take a pretty long time."  
  
Max grunted and got out of the car. " Gosh you can't even hire a proper taxi."  
  
" I guess I'm supposed to know he'll come with a car from the ice age."  
  
" What ever," she said walking quickly. She was already half soaked. She walked ahead of him until she reached his apartment door. She folded her arms and waited until he came up the stairs.  
  
He came up the stairs and took out his key and opened the door. He walked in and began to take off his wet clothes. He walked into is room and closed the door.  
  
Max walked to the door and banged on it, " Can I get a towel or something." She yelled. He came out the room wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants and handed her a towel. She took it dried her hair. She tried to dry the rest of her but the more she whipped the more she noticed it was pointless. She was just too soaked. " Can I borrow something of yours?" she asked him. He nodded. She went in his room and closed the door. She looked trough his closet and took out something similar to what he was wearing. She took off her dress and folded it up. She still couldn't believe that it was Alec all along.  
  
She pulled the oversize t-shirt over her head. She pulled up the pants and held it up with her hands. She walked out of the room and sat on the couch next to him. " Don't think I' not still mad at you."  
  
" I didn't think that."  
  
" Why would you play such a stupid joke on me?"  
  
"Because I'm a jerk and that's what I do." He decided to give her what she wanted to hear. She wasn't about to accept the fact that had feelings for her.  
  
" Well at least you can admit it," she said pouting. She looked at him. He really looked sorry for what he did, he almost even looked a little sad about it. " Okay I'm not very mad at you, at least it was a nice joke.stupid.but nice." " So you forgive me then?"  
  
" Yeah," she said punching him on his shoulder. " Besides if I'm not talking to you, who else would be my punching bag?"  
  
" I think Logan would have been great."  
  
She got a serious look on her face, " Hmm Logan and Asha, who would have thought."  
  
" Your still down about that?"  
  
She rested back, " Nah, I'm just shocked."  
  
" So you're not going to cry yourself to sleep."  
  
She picked up a pillow and hit him with it, " why cry when I could take it out on you?"  
  
" You just enjoy abusing me huh?"  
  
" Yeah, it could be fun," she said grinning.  
  
He bit his bottom lips, he got from the couch, " I'm goanna sleep now."  
  
"Wait, on that bed?" she asked. He nodded. " but I'm the guest, you should take the couch."  
  
" But I'm a jerk, we don't have manners."  
  
She stood and moved over to him, " Okay, if you could beat me to the bed, then you can get it."  
  
" Okay," he said. Max ran to the bed at top speed. " I win."  
  
" I didn't say 'go' yet." He said sitting on the foot of the bed. She took up a pillow and threw it at him. He threw it back at her, " Two can play this game,"  
  
" Yeah but I can play it better," she said in matter of factly tone.  
  
" No, I just let you win," he said laying down next to her.  
  
" Oh please I can kick your ass anytime."  
  
" Keep telling yourself that."  
  
Her jaw dropped, " I kicked your ass before and I can do it again."  
  
" And I said it's just because I let you win."  
  
" Well lets fight now, and don't 'let me win' this time'."  
  
" I will always let you win," he said softly. " You're my weakness." He turned away from her confused gaze. " You know like Super Man has kryptonite, I have you."  
  
" Alec," she said softly. " Was it a joke?"  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know I took ridiculously long to update. I'm very sorry 'bout that.  
  
I was really sick. You see what happened was: I had those dreadful monthlies and I took a pain killer. Now silly me didn't read the label. As it turned out it contained Aspirin and I'm allergic to Aspirin. So I got an asthma attack and the stupid inhaler did not work at all. I had to go on the hospital to use the respirator and I took it three times and it still didn't work. So they kept me there for a while. And my eyes were really puffy and looked swollen. That and all freaked the doctors out. Anyway, when I finally was able to breathe again I got this really bad cold.  
  
I tell you being asthmatic sucks. However when I don't feel like going to school, It's a really got excuse.  
  
PSI'll update on Thursday. 


	11. Chapter11

CHAPTER: Sleep to dream.  
  
  
  
" I will always let you win," he said softly. " You're my weakness." He turned away from her confused gaze. " You know like Super Man has kryptonite, I have you."  
  
" Alec," she said softly. " Was it a joke?"  
  
He turned to face her again. She was actually acknowledging the fact that he could have feelings for her. " What would you say if I told you it was a joke?"  
  
She took a deep breath, " I would say: okay then, and we'll just go on as normal."  
  
" And what you say if I told you I wasn't a joke."  
  
" I would say; thank you, and then we could talk about what it means."  
  
He swallowed hard, " it wasn't a joke at all."  
  
She looked at him for a while before saying anything. If it was a joke she could deal with that. She didn't know how to deal with this. It was confusing to her, she and Alec fought from the time they new each other. Why would he want to give her anything? " Thanks then."  
  
" Um hum."  
  
"I guess this is the part where we discuss it."  
  
" I guess," he said looking for something to look at other than her.  
  
" So why didn't you just say it was you?"  
  
He took a deep breath, " I thought you needed to smile a little and I knew it would just stress you out more if you found out it was me. When I saw you liked the roses-- I guess I kind of got a little carried away with all the other stuff."  
  
" A little," she said with a light laugh. " I appreciate it though." She looked up at the sealing and then back to him. " Weakness? Why am I your weakness?"  
  
Now this was getting a little dangerous. " I don't know. I just let you get away with stuff I don't let other people get away with."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" Why all the questions?"  
  
"Well if you just tell me what you're thinking then I wouldn't have to ask all these questions."  
  
He was getting a little nervous. What if he told her the truth and she didn't feel the same?  
  
" Why are you sweating?" she said looking at him like he was going to explode. " It's not even warm or anything?"  
  
" I can't help it, you're making me nervous."  
  
" Since when did I have the ability to do that?"  
  
" Since you keep asking questions."  
  
" Well this involves me so I have the right to know." She knew this was killing him, but it was so much fun to watch. " Now tell me why before I hurt you."  
  
" Ok then," he said. " I guess it's because I don't want you to be mad at me, so I just let you have your way."  
  
Hmm that was it. And there she was thinking that he had some kind of feelings for her. " Oh okay then."  
  
" You sound a little disappointed, what did you think it was?"  
  
" Now who's asking questions?" Max took up the pillow from under her head and hit him with it. He took it and hit her back. " I thought you said you'll let me get away with it." She hit him back. " Not every thing," he said hitting her with it again. Max sat on top of him and pinned his hands down to the bed. " Say you're sorry."  
  
" I'm sorry," he said with false sincerity.  
  
" Say it like you mean it," she insisted.  
  
" But I don't mean it," he teased. " Why say something if you don't mean it." She let go of him and punched him. He took her by the wrist. " Stop that."  
  
" Or what?"  
  
" Well nothing, but that actually hurts," he said still holding her wrist.  
  
" Okay I promise not to hurt you if you let me go," she said smiling innocently. He let her go. She was about to punch him again but she decided against it. " You're lucky I'm not feeling to beat you up today." She got off of him and went back to his side. She moved closer to him and put head on his shoulders.  
  
He put his arms around her. He was expecting her to snap at him but she was silent. He liked having her this close. " You're sleepy or something?"  
  
" No, I don't need sleep remember."  
  
"Cold?"  
  
" No, not really."  
  
" So how are you feeling?"  
  
" Just cozy." She put her arms around his waist. " Let's just listen to the rain fall for a while."  
  
" Okay, I don't really see the point in that but okay."  
  
"Shhh." They listened for a while, " it's amazing isn't it?" she waited for a response. " Alec." He didn't answer. She looked up and saw he was sleeping. " Get up." She said. He opened his eyes. " You don't sleep till I'm ready to."  
  
" Sorry but listening to that rain was kind of boring."  
  
" You don't understand the beauty of nature."  
  
" I understand the beauty of you."  
  
He face went hot. " You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
" Well yeah, your like second to me," he said with a laugh. That earned him a punch. " I thought you said you wasn't going to beat me up today."  
  
" Well I changed my mind." She got up from next to him and went in the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. She placed it on the table next to him. " I get thirsty in the night."  
  
" I'll remember that."  
  
" Why would you have to, it's not like I'm ever going to sleep at your apartment again."  
  
" I know I was just saying."  
  
She leaned over him and smile, " unless there's some kind of uncontrollable circumstance." He just smiled. " Stop smiling."  
  
" Why?" he askedd in shock.  
  
" Because I say so."  
  
" I think you're taking this: Me letting you get away with things to far, I mean now you want to tell me what I should----" she put her finger on his mouth.  
  
" Shhh," she whispered. She looked down at him and into his eyes. He gazed back at her like he wasn't sure what she was doing. She sighed loudly and sat up straight with her back now facing him. She took up a pillow and a sheet, " I think I'll sleep on the couch." She waked away she could feel his eyes on her as she walked.  
  
She put the pillow on the couch and went on it. *What's my problem* she thought. Why did she have this uncontrollable urge to be with him and by the looks of it he didn't feel the same way?  
  
  
  
NOTE: I know what you're thinking: How come she always stretches it. Don't worry it will happen eventually. I just couldn't do it then. It seemed too soon after she found out it was him. It will seem like she likes him because he spent all that money on her. I don't want it to come across that way at all. Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
  
Reviews please. This story is taking longer than I thought. I'll finish maybe in two chapters.  
  
PS I have some stories I'm working on but I already have so 2 others out so I'll just release one. The thing is which one do I release.  
  
There's a pretty dark one. It's not happy like this story. It's very gloomy but it's Max/ Alec.  
  
There's a short one. Very short, one chapter to be exact. There's kind of a Christmas feel to it.  
  
And last there's another one with a similar vibe to this one. I haven't written any from this one yet but it's all in my head.  
  
So which should I release first? 


	12. Chapter12

CHAPTER: The News.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Shhh," she whispered. She looked down at him and into his eyes. He gazed back at her like he wasn't sure what she was doing. She sighed loudly and sat up straight with her back now facing him. She took up a pillow and a sheet, " I think I'll sleep on the couch." She waked away she could feel his eyes on her as she walked.  
  
She put the pillow on the couch and went on it. *What's my problem* she thought. Why did she have this uncontrollable urge to be with him and by the looks of it he didn't feel the same way?  
  
Alec lay on the bed trying to comprehend what happened. He was so sure she something was going to happen. He was sure that they were going to have their moment. Apparently he was wrong. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He bolted up when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up quickly. " Yeah," he said.  
  
--- " Alec have you seen Max, she hasn't come home yet."  
  
--- " She's here."  
  
--- " Here, where, at your apartment? Is she alright?"  
  
--- " Yeah she fine."  
  
--- " Let me talk to her for a minute."  
  
--- Alec called Max loud enough for her transgenic ears to hear. She came in the room and sat on the foot of the bed. She took he phone from him. " yeah,"  
  
--- " A hello wouldn't hurt."  
  
--- " Sorry 'bout that. Hello and what's up?"  
  
--- " How come you at Alec's?"  
  
--- " Car trouble," she explained.  
  
--- " So how was the guy?" Cindy asked hardly able to contain her excitement. " Was he totally hot or totally not?"  
  
--- Max turned around and looked at Alec who was watching her talk. She wondered if he could hear OC's part of the conversation. He didn't seem to have any keen interest in her answer. " The former." She whispered.  
  
--- " Ohh girl you got to tell me all about it tomorrow, I have to go the phone is going to cut off any second now." Cindy hung up the phone and ran back inside with an umbrella up.  
  
Max gave ALec the phone and he put it on the table next to the bed. " What did she wanted to know?" he asked.  
  
" She just waned to see if I was okay." She said getting up. She began to walk back to the couch then he stooped her. " Max you sleep here, I'm not tired I want to watch some TV."  
  
" Fine your loss." She said gin back to the bed.  
  
He got up and went to the couch and turned on the TV. He filliped on the TV. He had become so used to watching the news that he automatically turned it to CNN. He read the headlines underneath. It said there was going to be a meteor shower and a lunar eclipse at the same time. It was interesting; he had never seen either of them before.  
  
Alec took up his keys and got ready to go to work. He had to be there for seven. He suddenly remembered his phone. He walked quietly I his room making sure not to wake Max.  
  
Max opened her eyes immediately, she wasn't really asleep, just half there as always. " Hey where you're going?"  
  
He turned around. " To work."  
  
" So early?"  
  
" Overtime remember."  
  
She sat up. " I need clothes," she said. " Can you get some at home for me?"  
  
" Yeah sure, I'll bring it back in an hour or so."  
  
" Thanks," she said laying back down. " And Alec." He turned around. " Don't spend to long in my under wear drawer."  
  
He flashed her a quick smile and ran out the door.  
  
When he arrived there Normal was already organizing packages. He stopped what he was doing when he saw Alec walk in. " Hey, how did it go?"  
  
" Um not very good."  
  
" What?" he said. He was sure it would have worked. " How come."  
  
" I thought something was there but I was wrong."  
  
What he couldn't believe it was his golden boy with this defeatist attitude. " When you fall off the horse you got to get right back on, boy."  
  
" Your missing the point, there is no horse. She doesn't feel anything for me."  
  
" Listen she is completely unworthy of your affections and when she gets here I'm going to tell her that. Yes I'm going to tell her that there are a lot of people who seek it and she'd be really stupid to pass on it."  
  
Alec looked at him and raised an eyebrow. If he knew asking Normal not to tell Max he was the one leaving the packages and asking him to lie a little would make him so interested in his non existent love life with Max then he would have never asked him to. " Don't tell her anything, I can't make her love me. Neither can you, so just accept and move on. I'm doing that so you should to."  
  
Normal sighed. " If you want to that. I don't like her for you anyway."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes and took up some packages and went on his way. He drove to Max's apartment and picked the lock. He didn't see the need in waking Cindy. He walked into Max bedroom and opened a drawer. It contained jeans. He took out a random one. They all looked the same to him. He opened a next drawer that had tops in it. He took out a white one; he's never seen Max in it. He opened her underwear drawer next. He wasn't planning to spend to long in there, but couldn't help but at look at the various cuts and colors of them. He took out a pair of black underwear.  
  
He heard some stirring out side and walked out to see what it was. A baseball bat greeted him. " Hey watch it," he said ducking quickly. He looked up and saw a green-faced woman standing over him. " Cindy is that you under there."  
  
" Boy what are you doing here?" she said looking at him form head to toe. " With Max's underwear in your hand."  
  
" I came to get her clothes," he said defensively. " What did you think I was doing?"  
  
" I don't know, you tell me."  
  
He rose and eyebrow and went back to Max's room and stuffed the clothes in his bag. "Not every guy is out to steal Max's underwear."  
  
" Hey did you see the guy? Do you think Max will see him again?"  
  
" Doubtful. I don't think she really likes him."  
  
" Really," she said. " I think it's just wishful thinking, you're a little jealous."  
  
" That's not possible," he said almost laughing.  
  
" Well Max seems to like him she said he was hot."  
  
He smiled. " Really." Hmm maybe there was some hope.  
  
" Why you suddenly all Guy Smileyish." She said watching his mood totally change.  
  
He walked towards the door. " No reason." He walked out and then walked back in. " Cindy try to put on your face before you get out bed please." He closed the door quickly before she could get to comment on that.  
  
  
  
Note: I know this chapter wasn't all that. It's the lack of reviews. I will update soon anyway. Please anybody review the chapters. I need them.  
  
Anyways: Birds of Prey got cancelled. Yes I know? They said it was doing well. But the ratings dropped drastically (maybe it was the acting and the bad story lines.) Well even tough I wasn't a fan my sympathies go out to those who were. I know how it sucks when your favorite show gets cut. (I still feel like boycotting FOX shows)  
  
AT least it leaves the whole cast of Dark Angel free. They should make a Dark Angel movie.  
  
I went on www.gamespot.com and I was some screen shot of the Dark Angel game and the trailer and it looks like a good game. She jumping up buildings and stuff.  
  
You know they make these little movies in the start of the game. Well there was a scene with the pulse. It looked really cool. They also have them as children.  
  
Naturally they didn't get Jessica's face right. They have her forehead looking spacey and her eyes are little too big but the got the lips right. They animated her a little skinny and with no hips what so ever. However she does change clothes, which is an added bonus in the video gaming world. And she has season two hair.  
  
Logan looks more muscular than he is, with a lot a facial hair. In the trailer he came and picked her up in his Aztec at the end of a mission.  
  
Alec isn't in it as far as I can see. They wouldn't have been able to capture his perfection anyway. If they have a second part of the game he might be in it, I guess. Them they could have the gamer choose between playing Alec or Max or they can have double missions as in the new Resident Evil game.  
  
Yes Yes Yes, I know I have an obsession with video games. I don't really play them but I like to look at it as art. A lot of hard work goes into making a good video games and I admire those people who have to sleep at work in order to complete it. Let's hope the DA game is worth the hard work.  
  
[ b f n ] 


	13. Chapter13

CHAPTER: Overwork.  
  
  
  
Alec walked in his apartment and found Max flipping trough channels. " Hey," he said resting down his bag. " I brought your clothes and breakfast." She turned of the TV and walked to the counter.  
  
" What's breakfast?"  
  
" Donuts."  
  
"Ok thanks," she opened the box and took out a chocolate donut and began to eat it. " What did you bring for me to wear." She held the donut between her teeth and used her hands to pull out the clothes. She looked at it. " You had to bring the black underwear huh."  
  
" You would have said that no matter what I took."  
  
She nodded. " Yeah, you're right."  
  
He looked at her and smiled for a moment. What OC told him still had him feeling butterflies in side. She gazed back him with a confused look on her face. He laughed lightly.  
  
" What?"  
  
He shook his head, " Nothing." He took up his beg and walked to the door. " See yuh at work."  
  
" Yeah bye."  
  
  
  
Max walked in Jam Pony on time for a change. She walked up and checked the board to see what sector she was running. It was the same sector as OC. She glanced in the back and saw OC and Sketchy engaged in what she was certain was a completely ridiculous argument that OC was winning. She walked over to them. " Hey," she said.  
  
" What up boo?" OC said looking relieved to see a person with basic common sense was now in her company.  
  
" Not much," she said with a light laugh.  
  
" So you gonna wait until Christmas to tell me 'bout the guy."  
  
She laughed. " Lets get going and I will tell you while we're riding."  
  
"So what, it's a girls only conversation." Sketchy asked. He himself wanted to know who it was.  
  
"Yes," Max and OC said together. They walked over to the dispatch counter. " Some packages needed here," Max said. she never thought the day would come when she would say that.  
  
Normal got up form the below the counter. " Well, Well if it isn't Miss I'm too good for everything."  
  
" What's your problem, I'm early?" She said defensively.  
  
" Just take these," he aid angrily. If he couldn't quarrel with her for being a complete idiot he decided he'd overwork her. He gave her no less than ten packages and handed a single package to OC.  
  
OC smiled, " It's about time you gave Original Cindy a break." Max gave her a deadly look. " And you should give Max one too."  
  
" Forget it." Max said. She took the packages and headed out the door followed by OC. She unchained her bike and got on. OC got on hers. " What's his problem with him anyway?"  
  
" Who knows?"  
  
She began to peddle off. " So Max about the guy." OC said. She had a feeling Max was trying to avoid the conversation. " Describe him form head to toe."  
  
Max smiled again. " Well he's about six feet. Brownish, blondish hair, very sexy lips and the most amazing shade of hazel eyes ever."  
  
" How come I've never seen this guy, if I did I might convert," she said smiling. Max burst out in laughter. " So does the guy have a name?"  
  
Max bit her bottom lips. She imagine what OC would say when she said Alec.  
  
" Well Max, speak up."  
  
" Alec his name is Alec."  
  
" Hmm two good looking guys with the same name. What are the odds?" OC said twisting her mouth. It never occurred to her it was the same guy.  
  
" OC it's Alec, as in the one that works and hangs out with us." OC fell off her bike and quickly got back up. From the look on her face she could tell OC was surprised. " I know I was surprised too."  
  
Finally finding the words, " I knew that he liked you but I never thought he was the one sending those things. Where did he get the money? He must really like you to spend all that money on you," she babbled. " You know how Alec loves his money, Full out C-R-E-A-M boy. So what did you tell him when he told you?"  
  
" I told him that I can't stand him," she said reminiscing about the night before.  
  
" Girl if you weren't my best friend I would tap you."  
  
" What? It's not like he meant anything by it."  
  
" Gosh Max, Manticore really made you totally clueless about affection. From what I see, I think he has feelings for you. Probably more that he would ever let on or be able to explain. And you know what else I think, I think you feel the same way, you just don't know it yet, or afraid to feel it."  
  
Max looked at her a raised an eyebrow. If OC was so good at analyzing people why the hell was she working Jam Pony, she should be some kind of shrink. She just rode for a while and let what she said sink in.  
  
The day went by so quickly, she didn't get a chance to see Alec again for the day. She didn't know why she was looking forward to seeing him but she was. To her disappointment he never showed up to crash that night. And OC kept urging her to go see him but being stubborn Max she refused to.  
  
She reached home around two in the morning and crawled under her covers. She didn't need sleep but she sure was tired. She just began to close her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. " Who the hell is that?" she asked her self.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it and found Alec staring back at her. " Why are you here at this hour."  
  
He pouted, " Nice to see you too."  
  
" Sorry I'm kind of tired. So what brought you here?"  
  
" I want to show you something."  
  
" You want to show me something, can't it wait till tomorrow."  
  
" No, it can't. This is possibly a once in a lifetime thing. You need to see it now."  
  
She sighed. "Okay," she mumbled in defeat. " This better be good or your ass gets it."  
  
" It's really good, trust me."  
  
Max went back inside and changed her clothes to the ones she had on before. " Let's go."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Ok I think now I have two or more chapters to go.  
  
Kindly review this chapter. Then read the other one. And also review that one. Please!!!!!. I loaded two chapters in one day. I don't usually do that.  
  
Thank you 


	14. Chapter14

CHAPTER: Heavenly bodies..  
  
  
  
He put his hands over her eyes and led her out the circular room at the top of the Space Needle. " OK keep your eyes closed." He looked at his wristwatch it supposed to be completely eclipsed at 2.25. There was a few more seconds to go. He moved in hands when he saw his clock read the exact time. " Ok look now."  
  
" What?" she said looking at him. " I don't see anything."  
  
" No, look at the moon," he said pointing it out. " You see, it's an eclipse."  
  
" Cool," she said sitting down. " But Alec you said it was a once in a life time thing. An eclipse happens very often."  
  
" Wait you'll see," he said smiling. He knew she would love it.  
  
She looked at the excitement in his eyes. They glowed as he looked up at the red moon. " Have you ever seen one before?"  
  
" Nah, you know how it was when it was lights out time. Besides it's not like we could watch the news to know when it was going to happen."  
  
" Yeah I guess." She said looking at him. He didn't take his eyes off the sight. " I remember the first time I saw one. I was fifteen. I thought the world was coming to an end. I started to cry. I was so stupid."  
  
" It's not like they thought us astronomy in Manticore. I would have been scared too." He looked at his watch. The meteor shower was going start soon. " Now keep looking you don't want to miss this."  
  
She smiled and looked at the sky. She was almost caught by surprise when she saw a stream of light flash over the sky. " Did you see that?"  
  
" Yeah, cool huh."  
  
She laughed slightly as she saw another one and then another one shoot across the pitch-black sky. " Very cool. Meteor shower and eclipse at the same time. What are the odds?"  
  
" I don't think it's very high." He was glad to see she liked it. He moved closer to her and held her left hand. " Pre Pulse folklore says; you make a wish on a shooting star and it will come trough. Make a wish Max."  
  
She felt like a bolt of energy traveled up her body as he held her hand. She smiled and closed her eyes and then opened them again. " You make a wish now."  
  
" I already did."  
  
" What did you wish for?"  
  
" I can't say it until it comes true."  
  
" Gosh Alec just say it."  
  
" No," he said laughing.  
  
She squeezed his hands in her. " Tell me or I'll hurt you really bad."  
  
" I doubt."  
  
She laid back o the floor and looked at sky again. " I'm not telling you what I wished for then." Not that she had intention of telling him.  
  
" Good don't tell me, cause it won't come true if you do." He laid back on the metal disk next to her still holding her hands in his. It was a precious moment he had to savor it for as long as possible.  
  
She looked at him for a while. " I didn't know you were into this kind of superstitious stuff."  
  
" I'm not really but when you've tried everything else what choice do you have but to wish. You made a wish, you must believe in it too."  
  
" No not really, you just seemed so excited and I didn't want to spoil the mood. But I must admit it fun just to try it to see of it will really happen."  
  
" We'll know by tomorrow if my wish came trough."  
  
" We'll know in an hour or so if mine came true."  
  
He began to wonder what she could wish for that could come true in an hour.  
  
" You should have seen OC's face when I told her it was you, she fell off her bike."  
  
" Hmm, she told me I was jealous of the guy because Max said he was hot," he said with a smirk.  
  
Max felt her face got hot. OC and her big mouth. She could feel his eyes on her watching her face to see her reaction. She tired to calm down but she knew she was most likely blushing.  
  
" Max is that true?" he whispered. He was going to make this hell for her. " You don't really put that idea across."  
  
She knew he was doing this intentionally. She sat up and he sat up too. " Ok Alec I did say that. Nothing is wrong with admitting that someone is attractive." She stopped and looked at him. The expression on his face was completely blank. " You were made in Lab. If they made someone in a lab they would make them pretty darn near perfect. So don't be surprised that people would notice that." He still had a blank expression. " And it's all your fault. That thing you do with your eyes, when you look straight into mine and that thing you do with your lips, which you are doing right now." She knew she was rambling on and on. She wished he would just say something. " So don't be surprised that I'm-----"  
  
He put his index finger on her lips. " Shhh," he whispered and moved in closer towards her. His lips brushed lightly against hers. She pulled him closer and kissed him softly. The kiss quickly became intense neither of them wanting to pull away. The eventually parted for air. " Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
" Are you, I'm not."  
  
" No, not really." She moved back into a deep kiss with him. It felt right, having him this close, she felt like she needed to get closer.  
  
  
  
NOTE: I hope you all liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. This story is almost complete. 


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER: Closing time  
  
  
  
Max walked trough her apartment door with a wide smile on her face. OC who was eating breakfast looked at her like she was going mad. " What are you so happy about?"  
  
" Nothing," she said still smiling so much that her jaw was hurting.  
  
" Okay what ever."  
  
" Come on, ask me where I came from."  
  
OC rolled her eyes. " Okay Max, where did you come from?"  
  
She sat next to her and tried to stop blushing but she knew she was, " I was at Alec's."  
  
*Finally,* Cindy thought. They were the last to realize they were perfect fro each other. " Girl I'm happy for you."  
  
" I'm happy for me too."  
  
From the look on her face she could tell Max was miles away, in wonderland or some thing. " That must have been some sex cause your glowing."  
  
Max shook her head. " There was no sex." OC twisted up her face like a vagrant entered the room. " We talked." She still had the look on her face. " About this and that and how we feel about things and each other."  
  
" All those moths of sexual tension amount to talking."  
  
" We don't see the need to really rush things. It's good at this paste."  
  
" Well you seem to know what you're doing." She doubted that would hold up for very long.  
  
" It was the most amazing feeling ever, lying there with him, just talking." Her mind kept playing back the time they spent together. It was truly one of the happiest moments she had ever had in her life. She let out a shriek of delight.  
  
" Max you better get ready for work cause you don't seem to be one of Normal's favorite people these days."  
  
" I think that has something to do with Alec and I. Do you know that Normal knew all along that it was Alec. I could slap him for that."  
  
" I guess he was mad because he thought you refused his precious golden boy."  
  
" I guess so. Now I can finally go back to delivering one package a day."  
  
OC laughed but she was actually worried. If Max didn't do the work then the rest of the messengers would have to do her work.  
  
Max walked into Jam pony and immediately began to look for Alec. She spotted him by the lockers. She could tell he was waiting on her. " Hey," she said talking a seat next to him.  
  
He greeted her with a kiss. " Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming last night."  
  
She pulled him into another kiss. " Listen, this whole waiting thing, it's not really working for me."  
  
" I was thinking the same thin actually. So I'll see you tonight." He got up and gave her a last kiss before he went back to work. That obviously wasn't enough cause she pushed him against a locker and began to kiss him passionately.  
  
Some worker came in just then and went to her locker. " Get a room," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Max stood back for a moment feeling a little embarrassed. " Like I said, the waiting thing is really not working for me." She practically attacked him.  
  
He bit his lip and nodded. He walked over to Normal. " I need a sick day."  
  
" Sorry, no can do."  
  
" Come on I'm really sick. You see how I'm sweating, it's the fever."  
  
Normal looked at him and then looked over to Max who was staring at them, " Horniness is not a sickness."  
  
" No seriously, I'm really sick." he begged. " And Max has to come too, she needs to give me my-ah-medication. The dosage is very confusing and I don't want to take too much."  
  
Normal laughed, " Sexual healing isn't a medication Alec."  
  
" I still maintain I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm really sick here." He began to fake a cough. " You see I'm coughing and all."  
  
He rolled his eyes. " Fine go, and tell Missy that this is not an invitation for her to stay home tomorrow."  
  
" Thanks," he gave Max the signal that they were free to go. He could have sworn she blurred to outside.  
  
Cindy walked up to Normal counter and stood there.  
  
" Let me guess you and Sketchy want the day off too."  
  
" Hell no." she said in an alarmed voice. " I just wanted to point out that this is all Original Cindy's doing."  
  
" No, I did this, if I hadn't help him weather the storms the would have never made it to dry land."  
  
Sketchy hearing the argument and realizing how stupid it was came in to stop it. " This is their doing. If they didn't admit how they felt about each other then it would have never happened."  
  
" They do make a pretty good couple huh."  
  
" The male half really compliments it." Normal suddenly realizing that he was fantasizing with his reprobate employees went back to the role of boss. " Okay you two can go back to work now, Bip, Bip, Bip."  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
NOTE: sorry bout this ending but I had no idea how to finish it so I just wrote this. Anyways reviews are wanted.  
  
I will post a new story on the third of the January. 


End file.
